Lincoln's Pets Pt 1: Lyndog
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: A One-Shot series: Lincoln has gain the power of hypnotism and is playing to have some fun with it


It was bright saturday morning and Lincoln Loud was in his room reading comics in his undies like normal when his door was busted opened.

"Lincoln!" He looked up and saw Lynn with an angry expression.

"What's wrong, Lynn?" He asked

"I'm pissed and I need to vent out my anger!" She said as she slammed the door closed.

"Now Lynn, I'm still sore from the last beating." He pleaded but she just ignored him. After hours of a brutal beating, Lynn felt relieved.

"Thanks Linc, I needed that." She said as she left the beaten Lincoln on the floor.

"Damn it Lynn; treating me like a punching bag." He said as he grabbed his comic book and was about to throw it till he saw an ad for a hypnosis lession kit, which got Lincoln to think.

 _The next day_

Lincoln was doing his usual thing when heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" Lincoln yelled when he opened the door he found a box waiting for him. "Yes, it's here." He said. He then ran up the stairs and to his room. He unpacked it and pulled out a hypnotism manual and a coin on a string.

"Okay, let's do this." He then begins reading. After about two hours, he finished the entire book. He decided to test it out to see if it'll work. He went to Lily and Lisa's room and found Lisa reading War and Peace.

"Uh, Lisa, I want to try a little experiment with you." Lincoln said.

"Hmm usually I'm the one making use of you homosapiens for my experiments, but I guess I do owe you one." She said with her signature lisp.

"Great! Now I'm going to try and hypnotize you and if it works I can get revenge on Lynn."

"Hypnotism, Lincoln? You do know that only works on the weak minded." She inquired.

"Hey, I gotta try." He said.

"Fine." She said

"Okay, let's try the first lesson. Now Lisa, I want you to look into my eyes, focus only on my eyes." He said to her. "Now when I say physics you'll be under my complete control."

"Lincoln, I keep telling you, you can't…"

"Physics." he said Lisa then became quiet. "Lisa?" He asked

"Yes, master, what is your command?" She asked in monotone voice.

"Okay, so far so good. Lisa I want you tell me who's been using my toothbrush." He said

"Lily, mom and dad wanted her to practice brushing her teeth." She said

"Wow it works!" He said, "Okay now what was the freeing phrase? Oh yeah, her least favorite thing: Useless information." He said Lisa then shook her head and looked at him.

"See I told you it wouldn't work." She said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have experiments to do." She said, pushing Lincoln out.

"It worked! If it can work on Lisa, then I wonder who else it could work on." He said just then Lori came up the stairs and went to her room.

"Time for a little fun," He thought out loud (No pun intended), "Hey, Lori." He said. From there, Lincoln had a field day with his new skill. He made Lori wait on him hand and foot, Leni study, Luna play more quietly, Luan to tell good jokes, Lucy to stop popping out of nowhere, the twins to act more alike, Lisa to do his homework, and Lily to stop taking off her diaper.

"Well, now that I had my fun, time for my revenge." He said. Just then, he heard the door open and Lynn came in, shouting. "Perfect timing." He said.

"Linc, glad to see you. Time for your dose of 'season's beatings'," Lynn said.

"But it's not even Christmas." Lincoln said.

"Whatever, it was funny." Lynn countered. As she grabbed his shirt collar, getting ready to beat him to a pulp, till Lincoln held his hands up.

"Wait, before you beat me up, can I try something first?" He asked.

"Fine, but make it quick." She said. Lincoln then pulled out the coin on the string and started swinging it from side to side.

"Lynn, focus on the coin and only the coin. Now when I say… sit girl, you'll be under my full control." He said.

"Lincoln, what are you…"

"Sit girl!" He interrupted as she became silent. "Now Lynn whenever I say "sit girl" you will be a… submissive bitch." He said as she nods her head. "Sit girl." He said again and Lynn got on all fours and started barking, confusing Lincoln.

"Uh, Lynn?" He asked as she barked.

"Damnit, I didn't mean 'bitch' as in dog, I meant an actual bitch. *Groan* its fine, its fine, I can make this work. But I can't have mom or dad finding out about this." He said "Lyn..dog go to the basement." He commanded. Lyndog then went to the basement as Lincoln followed close behind. As he got to the basement he found Lyndog waiting for him like a dog on its hind legs.

"Okay first things first, if you're going to be a dog, then you might as well look the part." He said as he then looked around and found a chest he opened and found various animal costumes.

"Okay, these ears and noses should work, but this one strange tail." He said as he pulled out a tail end with black beads on the base. Just then, Lyndog came over and pulled her shorts and panties down and spread her cheeks to show her asshole.

"Lynn, what the hell are you doing!?" He yelled as she as pointed to the tail and her puckered hole. "You want me to put it in there?" He asked as she barked. "Okay?" He said as he licked the beads and shoved it in her ass, making her yelp as she panted like a dog, tongue out and all. She then started to make her tail wag as she barked with excitement.

"You like that don't ya?" He asked as she jumped him and licked his face. "Okay, calm down." He said she then went down to his pants pulled the zipper down with her teeth. "Lynn, what are you doing!" He yelled as he stopped her, she then gave him a puppy dog look which made him give in. "*sigh* Fine, just don't do anything weird." He said as he pulled his pants down leaving him in his undies, Lynn then knocked him down and pulled his underwear off, revealing his flaccid dick, she then started to lick the tip, making him twitch.

"Lynn what you doing?" He asked as she took it in his mouth and started sucking on it making him moan.

"Oh god I think I'm…" He then pulled Lynn's head down and shot his cum in her mouth, to which she swallowed it.

"Lynn, did you just…" She then barked and turned around shaking her pussy at him. "Lynn, do you want me to have sex with you?" He asked as she barked, Lincoln thought about it till he smiled. "Okay, bitch." He said as he got up and shoved his dick in her pussy, making her howl and pant.

"Damn, it's so tight." He said, he then started moving his hips in and out of her pussy. "My god this feels so good!" He shouted as he started moving faster, making her pant more and more, he then grabs her anal tail and starts moving it in and out, making her yip in pleasure.

"Oh god, Lynn, I'm going to cum again!" He yelled before he gave one last thrust and came deep inside her. As he pulled out, he noticed something red on his cock.

"Huh I guess I was your first time." He said as he started laughing. "Oh, I think I'm going to enjoy our time together." He said. After getting themselves cleaned up, Lincoln took off her costume and put it back in the box.

"Lyndog, when I say 'Bad girl', you will break from your trance and forget everything that happened while you were hypnotised." Lincoln said, "One, two, three… Bad girl!" He said and suddenly Lynn shook her head and put a hand to her forehead, feeling drowsy.

"Ugh, what happened? Why do I feel so tired? And why does my ass and pussy hurt?" She asked.

"Oh you got knocked out while playing soccer. In fact, you kicked the ball so hard, that it bounced off the tree in the backyard, hitting you and sending you flying down here. Luckily, you only landed on your butt." Lincoln lied. Luckily, Lynn bought it, shrugged her shoulders and left the basement and up to the living room. Lincoln then returned to his room and started to get excited.

"I can't believe that it worked! I'm so awesome!" He yelled. Just then, his phone started to ring. He looked and saw it was Ronnie Anne, he then smiled.

"I think that I should share this wonderful feeling." He said as he answered the phone. "Hey Ronnie Anne, I was just about to call and wanted to see if you want to hang out at my place tomorrow." He said with a wicked grin.


End file.
